I, The Bride Of Frankenstein
by The Real Cas
Summary: Frankenstein's Bride. After the events of all the demons meaning to possess human corpses, Adam encounters a mysterious woman who is a lot like he used to be. The demons return and are after Voran's life; only this time, she possess something far more unique than Adam ever did for the demons to covet...
1. Ghosts of the Past

A lone figure hunched near gargoyles atop a large gothic cathedral. In the darkness of the moonlight, rain pelted the figure heavily with its cold brutality. Looking up with dark brown eyes at the devilishly blue moon, a woman's lock of white hair located near the part of her dark hair was stained with the rain whereas the rest of her black hair shined in the mist.

She looked infuriated at the night sky, her pale caramel skin soaked with the rain. Cloaked in dark black muddy clothing clearly making her look like a homeless bum, she barely shivered in the high wind cold. The heart that beat, was not her own.

This skin, these eyes, this heart, this…lack of soul, was something that was completely foreign to her.

Her name is Voran. That's what she called herself; she heard it somewhere in some time of some life. She knew very well that this life was not her own.

She stared at the movement of the people in the city below her. Her false life was fed not by immortality but by the "battery life" that was given to her at her birth of electric shock. She lived for over 200 years, and knew very well that humans never took kindly to her.

So, she watched and lived in silence of the shadows in the night. What did she do with her existence? She learned, and fought things that threatened her, and she always was hunted by these demons-as they are called. She never did much but simply exists and fights these demons that wanted her so.

One day she knew she'd find answers in this church, for the people didn't know that the gargoyles lived…

Bursting in through the large circular glass window in the center of the cathedral where masses where held, a dainty praying woman looked up, startled. Others immediately came to her aid, which they all hesitated looking at Voran's soaked dark figure, with twin katannas in either hand peeking out of the black trench coat sleeves.

Voran cocked her head curiously at these gargoyles, knowing that they were "good" or at least wouldn't hunt her like the demons did…

"Are you the leader of the Stone People?" Voran inquired.

Immediately, the guards attacked her, but Voran swiftly ducked and dodged every move with a swift counter. At some point, the bigger of the two guards that were fighting Voran fell under her blades, until they submitted. Knowing that killing them would be pointless, Voran simply sheathed her weapons.

"I am the Queen of the Gargoyle Order." The woman approached Voran. Voran shrinked back, "I need answers about why these things keep hunting me…" Voran started. The guards looked to their queen for direction, which she simply dismissed their confusion. They stood in defensive mode near their queen the three eyeing Voran as she looked angrily puzzled at them.

"Do they have red eyes, horns, rotten flesh, and a stench of evil death?" The Queen asked. Voran gave a raised eyebrow, "Yes, how'd you know?"

The gargoyles three exchanged looks. Voran was lost, and she was a quick learner. "I have a tale for you, if you will follow."

"Only if your dogs won't hurt me." Voran warned.

"They won't harm you if you don't harm me." She said with a sense of authority. Voran nodded in 'very well then.'

They walked until the Queen began, "Do you know who God is? How life starts?"

"Yes, I'm more intelligent than you give me credit for. I have memories though, of things past that I know I have done, yet doesn't feel like I've done. A life passed by, dreams that was never my desires." Voran whispered, which echoed in the large empty church.

"Do you know of death?" The marbled face continued. Voran tilted her head, "The permanent sleep that humans go through. I feel like I've known this, yet…" She trailed off trying to remember her darkness, trying to fight on the slivers of memory past.

"Do you believe the dead stay dead?" The Queen looked into the angry eyes of Voran's puzzlement.

"I've never seen the dead return." Voran replied.

"They have." The blue dressed woman replied solemnly.

"Is that possible?" Voran interrogated.

"Yes. You are one of them." The Queen said slowly looking into the dark brown eyes again. Voran then got uncomfortable, "Why do you look into my eyes?"

"I am a gargoyle, the lowest physical form of angels. Thought to be made by man, but breathed into with the souls that God has provided for us."

"So you're golems." Voran said, insulting her company.

"No! We have souls, a conscience, given to us by God. We have free will. Golems are dark magic and science manipulated by mankind used for their bidding." The Queen said. Voran just stepped back defensively, "Sorry I asked. But why do you look at me?"

"You have no soul. You have a spirit of life, but no soul to call your own."

"Meaning?" Voran prompted.

"You do thing without thought of consequence, good or bad, you feel no guilt or anything that proves you to have a soul." The queen responded.

"Ok, is that what makes me different from mankind; how do you know this? I've seen you all fight the things I fight, but how do you know what I don't? Am I alone?" Voran said quickly, needing answers.

She smiled grimly at the reanimated girl, "Let me tell you how you came to be, but no, you're not alone. There is only one other exactly like you. His name is Adam." The queen said quietly, the silence bouncing off the walls.

Voran then learned of Adam, and the process of how she was born. Yet neither the gargoyles nor Voran knew who created her or why.

The queen finished saying, "Would you like to meet him?"

Voran nodded, "Perhaps he knows of me."

Navigating through the colossal halls of old history, Voran looked at the statues of people long dead. _Who am I? What dead person am I from?_ Thought Voran.

Entering one of the small rooms made for the Gregorian monks, Voran saw a sight to behold. A shirtless man with a black belt holding up ratty dark blue jeans over thick brown muddy work boots, had muscles to spare. He stared out the window to the now cloudless moonlit night of clear air free of the city smog below.

"Adam, there's someone here to meet you." The queen said pleasantly. Voran traced all of the large scars that were simply a different shade of lighter skin against darker skin both of a tanned white male that danced across his muscular back. His muddy blonde hair was unkempt, but he moved to look at them. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

For what he saw was a medium-sized woman with scars dancing across her face like his. Her neck had a choker of lighter skin, as well as a line that followed the hollow of her neck and up the gaunt of one cheek that traced its way into the temple and then into the hairline.

Adam's face also reflected a poor "x" with the upper left appendage missing, putting his face in thirds.

He was still handsome in spite of the faded lines. With lots of foundation makeup, he'd look normal like any other attractive man.

"Are you Adam?" Voran spoke.

"Yes and you are?" Adam looked at her.

"I call myself Voran. You can call me V or something." She said.

"Where are you from?" Adam said, while the queen slipped away with the two guard gargoyles, closing the door behind them.

"I'm not sure, I have memories of thing that I know I've done but my body was…different." Voran said. Her black trench coat covered a black hoodie while she wore black boot cut jeans over biker boots with a silver chain on the back of the heel. The thing around her neck was a locket, with a picture of a man she didn't know. Yet, as she figured, she wore it for some sentimental reason that she knew not of.

"I understand. Are you like me?" Adam inquired the mysterious girl.

"I was hoping you can tell me." Voran said slyly.

"I was reborn, were you brought back by the lightning of the water?" Adam said poetically.

"I was bludgeoned back to life. I felt anger and pain. I know nothing else. I remember looking up from a watery womb at a ceiling of chains, eels swimming by my skin." Voran described to him.

He smirked, "Then you are like me. How did you come by that?" He gestured to her hair being both black and white.

"I think when I was alive my hair was dark, but when I was reborn this birthmark came with this accursed form." Voran said viciously.

He shook his brown-blonde hair, "You've known the hatred of humans, I presume?"

Voran nodded.

"I will tell you all that I know, if you tell me more about you, Adam." Voran prompted to him.

He sat upon his bed, "I was brought back to life by Dr. Vicktor Von Frankenstein 200 years ago. He feared me, and tried to kill me, I killed his wife. A life for a life. He tried hunting me, but died in the winter snow, and I buried him in a cemetery. I was then hunted by demons who wanted to possess the soulless vessels of the dead brought back to life, such as our reanimated selves. I defeated their leader." Adam summed up his adventurous life for Voran.

Simply she said, "Would you know who created me?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I have a guess."

"Who?"

"The same man who made me." Adam said without blinking at her.

"Why? Do you know why?" Voran continued.

"I can guess…after all…" He trailed off.

"Tell me please." Voran asked, now sitting herself by him on the foot of his bed.

"You were his wife. And I killed you. He must've brought you back for one of us." Adam said dropping into a dark whisper. He looked at his hands, almost ashamed.

Though she was practically emotionless, she did feel fury rising all the time, and now was no different, "What do you mean one of us?"

"He brought you back for one reason: either so he could have you, or so you'd be the companion that he promised me, but never delivered. Something must've happened…" Adam postulated.

Voran was now angry for no seeming reason, knowing that the very man that took her life was right next to her.

"So I can curse you for this existence? Why did I deserve it?"

"Because he loved you." Adam said glaring at her. She squinted viciously at him.

Voran got up to leave, Adam grabbed her hand, which she fought off, but she was never used to someone being stronger than she. Most of the time people had weakness where her superhuman strength could crush them.

"Where are you going?" Adam said getting close.

"To find these demons and kill them. After all, you much like I, hate being hunted. So I kill them before they can get to me. I got what I needed from you." Voran struggled against his muscular body, which now pinned her up against the door. He was looking curiously at her face, knowing it before it looked like the one he saw before him.

"Strange how you are like me, but not me." He grabbed a handful of her hair, playing with it like play-doh. She just stared at him, until she shrugged him off. He stood there saying, "How many are after you?"

"I can handle them without your help." Voran said, stalking off storming out into the night of the city. Her independence was her safe place, for humans were cruel, they could hurt you without even trying. He watched her silhouette blend into the darkness of the murky glittering city. She knew he watched her, but her answers gave her an idea of who she was, and what she needed to do.

Like him, she was going to kill demons. No matter what they plotted they wouldn't have her. Adam though, had a very different idea in the far reaches of his mind. The only thought that he had was that the old man kept his promise, coincidentally or because Dr. Frankenstein's life forfeited his opportunity with her. Either way, Adam knew that they would see each other again, soon.

Soon.


	2. Fankenstein's Wife

Voran perched herself atop the high places in the dark glittering city, very unlike the forest where she spent most of her days. Time was of no value to Voran, for she had ample amounts of it.

Demons came and went; she hunted them with little skill, for they willingly flocked to her. Voran couldn't understand why they wanted her since Adam was also a reanimated corpse, after all the secret of rebirth was in him too. There was something missing for why she was being hunted.

One day she stalked along in a dark alleyway with her soulless form trudging down the wet street. Looking at the shadows dancing along the poorly lit building brick side walls, Voran just kept her wits about her. Just as any nomad, Voran just found a comfy place to rest and never really stayed in one place for too long. This alleyway, though shady and filthy, Voran knew it would be a good place to squat.

Two people walked noisily behind her silent booted feet, clearly following her. Voran was already ready for striking them down, and it would be fun. At least she enjoyed the idea of not being followed.

There was a pause when she stopped walking, a pause mirrored by her attackers, "You know they say you're a coward for striking people behind their backs…."

Voran turned to them, looking at these grotesque men that were clearly warped demons, "Prince Naberious will have you." One demon said in a deep grumbly growl. Voran swept her long black and white streak connected to the back of her part from in front of her shoulder to her back. She smiled darkly, "Then come and get me if you live."

With the skip of her heartbeat, they charged at her and she came at one of them, vaulting over the first, and slashing the slower one, immediately descending him. Voran snapped her head to the fast one that was now behind her; she grinned, and with her superhuman power she quickly zigzagged up the fire escapes and walls of the nearby buildings jumping her way up. Unfortunately, the demon was following her, and quickly too.

Now she was running from this one, she could easily fight it but the chase was more entertaining for Voran. The rooftops were uneven against the sky, no matter she always jumped far distances without much fear of the fall, and it was the fear of death that bothered her ironically. Voran was about to turn and fight the demon, instead when she looked back she saw another person intervene.

It was Adam. The demon and Adam struggled like two Goliaths and what seemed like an eternity until Adam descended the demon. All that remained on the rooftop was the odd pair, in the misty night.

"Here I thought you could handle yourself." Adam said slowly looking up at her. Voran grinned devilishly, "I can, I just like a bit of a chase every now and then. Keeps my skills sharp."

"You're welcome." Adam prompted walking towards Voran.

"I didn't ask so no thanks." Voran raised an eyebrow defiantly. With the flinch of hunched muscles, both almost instinctively knew what was to happen next.

Voran ran and Adam followed, sprinting across rooftops. He was chasing her, and surprisingly able to keep up. Coming to the edge of the building, Voran hesitated, but looking how he was closing in, she jumped downward to this open widow of an abandoned building, narrowly landing on it. Since only half of her made it, she had to find a foothold to climb up into the open gape of the building that looked like a fallen hallway. She looked back challenging him.

Adam looked down at her, and smirked turning away. Voran gave a "Heh" of a laugh. He snapped his body and jumped. Voran instantly turned on her heels to run down the hall. Adam, unlike her made the full jump into the long hallway through the gap. Both were running down the hall; Voran sprinted down this endless tunnel, only once turning her head to see if he was keeping up with her head start. Adam knew she'd trip soon, he was patient. In fact, Adam threw one of his battle batons at her feet, but she jumped.

Voran threw a knife which grazed his right side of his face diagonally from his mid-cheek, down the jaw, to the neck. They continued running, until the old wooden floors gave out and Voran lost her footing. Her right leg went through, and the rest of her was above the floor. Getting out of the dry rot, Voran's side sitting was used to Adam's advantage.

He pinned her to the floor, but she fought him. Both figures tumbled to the next sturdy floor, where Adam landed on his back, and Voran landed on top of him. Panting, Voran said, "Good thing you can keep up."

"Funny how you ran faster around that demon, but slower for me." Adam taunted. Before Voran responded, she was repined to the ground, with Adam just looking at her heavy panting face. "You really should consider staying with us." Adam proposed.

"Why, what are you to me?" Voran said apathetically.

"You have more questions and I have answers. Isn't that enough?" Adam said really close to her face now. She looked into his mismatched eyes. Queen Lenore was right; she saw his soul burning in those eyes, burning with a purpose.

When Adam looked into Voran's eyes he saw a black oblivion, not of hell, but an abyss in those brown eyes of a void that held much indifference and suffering that the only thing that can save it was her.

Adam's rough hands traced her face, and then brushed her hair away from her eyes. Voran took her fingered and traced his mouth which was also calming down from their heavy breathing from running.

Voran replied surprisingly, "We may have a spark, but I fight alone."

Adam quipped, "If you changed your mind?"

Voran, "I'll find you. I'll always find you."

"I will always come for you." Adam promised.

The two wandered around the old abandoned apartment complex looking for a place to sleep after their little game of tag after hunting demons together, fighting together.

There was an old bed next to the moonlit dirty window, a sink in the corner, and a bathroom in the other room. They closed the door to this place, though it was more for privacy than security-hell, they were the scariest things in the world they needn't fear anything, they are fear in others.

Voran lay on the bed, exhausted from the entire night. Adam took the liberty to lay down next to her since there was only one bed, and neither cared about the little space.

"Have you been alone for 200 years?" Voran asked quietly, turning to look at him, lying on her side facing him on the bed. His head also propped on the same pillow, faced her and laid on his side as well both lying down on the bed for the night's rest.

"I've made peace with it. How long have you been alone?" Adam asked.

"I really don't know." Voran trailed off, trying to remember. Adam touched the locket she had around her neck, "He gave that to you that night you died. It was your wedding night." Voran said, "If he had kept his promise…or I guess I should ask the better speculation, since I have been revived, and he lived…what would happen?"

"I don't know you'd probably go to him. I killed you, you loved him. My payment would have been with someone else if any woman he created had any sympathy for me." Adam said slightly gritting his jaw.

Voran suggested, "Since he created no other, and I don't remember him, I don't remember you killing me…and I can empathize with you…" Voran saw his face change thoughtfully.

"I would accept you Voran as my companion as another piece sewn to me when I was brought back." Adam whispered.

"If I had any feelings, I would want to feel this with you, Adam." Voran returned to him.

They kissed, softly then harshly, and as the night lasted they became part of one another.

Waking in the dawn in the horizon, Adam and Voran sat up. Voran looked to Adam, "When the demons wanted you, they wanted the secret of life from death, what could they want from me?" Adam put his bare muscular arm around her, "I guess we'll find out together. For now, we descend them together."

The two got up and prepared for what would face them next. After this night they knew that he is Adam Frankenstein her husband, and she is Voran his wife.

Together they are the Son of Frankenstein, and she, The Bride of Frankenstein.


End file.
